


Upset Stomach

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Family Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry’s been so busy taking down bad guys, that he forgot to take care of himself. Joe comes to the rescue





	Upset Stomach

Barry’s new metabolism was causing him all kinds of trouble today. 

Barry had to eat a lot of food these days in order for his body to operate properly.

The particle accelerator gave him speed, it made him The Flash, but it also affected how the systems in his body operated. If he didn’t eat enough food every day, he would suffer from hypoglycemia.  
Cisco has whipped up some high calorie granola bars to help him keep up with his daily calorie intake, but when he forgot to eat them on occasion, he had to get those calories the old fashioned way.  
Today was one of those days.  
Barry was out fighting Meta-humans and non-meta-humans all day today. It was an abnormally warm day in October and it seemed like every criminal in Central City was taking advantage of the nice weather  
Barry had just left his most recent catch with Joe in front of the CCPD, when a dizzy spell hit. He blacked out completely, when he came to, Joe was hovering above him, making sure no one else got close. With everyone so busy chasing bad guys today, no one of any importance saw Barry (The Flash) pass out.  
Joe knew right away what had happened.  
“You haven’t eaten today, have you”, he asked as a very wobbly Barry stood up next to him, bracing himself on the wall.  
No, he admitted. There hasn’t been any time and I forgot to grab a calorie bar this morning.  
Barry! Joe said in a fatherly voice. I’m going to bring this bozo inside and you and I are getting some food. Crimes or no crimes!  
Barry shook his head in agreement.  
Joe thought he might pass out again. He was as white as a ghost and he looked shaky. He walked him over to his car, guided him toward the back seat. Lucky for Barry, Joe always had one of Barry’s duffle bags in his trunk, just in case Barry needed civilian clothes in a situation like this.  
Barry changed his clothes at super speed in the back seat and then moved to the front passenger seat. He moved the seat back so he could lay down, boy he really was dizzy, he thought to himself as he brought a hand to his forehead.  
It didn’t take long for Joe to do what had to be done inside the CCPD, as he walked past Barry’s door he couldn’t help but shake his head in disbelief at his son. Barry never thought about himself anymore. Ever since he had discovered his speed, all of his time and attention had been spent helping others and fighting crime.  
When Joe got in the car he didn’t bother waking Barry, he just started the car and headed to the closest Big Belly Burger. He decided to go through the drive-thru because he knew Barry would have a hard time functioning in the restaurant right now, and plus Barry always felt self conscious eating so much in front on a public audience.  
Joe pulled up to the speaker at the drive-thru, he ordered 7 big belly burgers and 7 fries. 6 of each being for Barry. Luckily Joe’s house was only 5 minutes away, but still, Barry needed food now. As soon as he was handed the food, Joe cautiously pulled over to the side and shook Barry awake.  
“Here, eat this” he said, handing him a bag with 3 burgers inside.  
Barry started eating right away. By the time they got to the house, Barry had finished all three burgers.  
He already looked 100% better then he did a few minutes ago. They walked out of the car and into the house.  
Barry grabbed his other 3 burgers and the 6 fries from Joe, sat at the table and finished eating.  
“Feel better?” Joe asked.  
Barry shook his head yes as he finished up a glass of water. “Thank you Joe”  
Of course Barr. Joe was about to lecture Barry, but he noticed that Barry’s color still wasn’t right.  
Something still bothering you? Joe asked  
No, I just. Suddenly Barry’s hand was around his stomach and he looked queasy.  
“I think I may have ate to fast”I’ll be ok. My digestive system is meant to keep up with my eating.” It should catch up soon.  
Ok, Joe replied. Maybe you should take a nap. You were in rough shape a little while ago.”

Barry would have argued, but he was afraid the burgers may make their way back up from his stomach if he opened his mouth. Instead he shook his head yes and walked over to the couch to lay down.  
Joe cleaned up and was about to head back to work when he looked down at Barry on the couch. Barry’s eyes were closed, but he could see the look of discomfort on his face.  
He went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Pepto Liquid medication. He didn’t know if regular medicine would even work on Barry anymore, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.  
Barry, he said sitting in front of him on the coffee table. Barry’s eyes opened. “Sit up son”Joe said in a fatherly tone. Joe didn’t ask if he still felt sick to his stomach, he didn’t have to, he could see it in Barry’s eyes. Joe opened the bottle, filled the cap and gave it to Barry.  
Barry took the medicine from him and swallowed it down. He laid back down, hand on his stomach.  
Joe wanted to stay and sit with him, rub his stomach like he did when he was a boy. Flash or no Flash, Barry would always be his kid. But Barry wasn’t a little boy anymore, so he settled on a quick hand through Barry’s hair.  
“Feel better Barry. The medicine is on the table if you need another dose.”

“Thanks Joe! It feels like the medicine is already helping.”

Joe smiled at that. No matter how old his kids were, upset tummy's had always been his specialty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
